


These are the Champions of Azeroth?

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Elves, Comedy, F/M, Forsaken, Human, Humor, Trolls, Worgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Whose bright idea was it to put the fate of the world in their hands?





	1. Fish Head

“Nystela! No! I am not wearing a fish head!” Evia screamed at her sister.

“Come on, Evia, lighten up,” coaxed Nystela, but her voice was muffled. It probably had something to do with the large fish head she was wearing on her head.

“No,” said Evia as she glared at the hunter. What was wrong with her sister? Nystela had fished up these weird fish heads at Darkmoon Faire. Just because they were large enough to fit over your head was no reason to put them on.

Nystela pushed her fish head back so Evia could see her face. “You are going to wear it,” insisted Nystela.

“If you try to put that on me, I swear I will freeze you in a block of ice,” threatened the blood elf mage.

“If you do, I’ll tell Mom about your troll boyfriend,” replied Nystela.

“And I’ll tell her about your worgen boyfriend,” countered Evia as she crossed her arms. “Speaking of which, where are the boys?”

The two of them glanced around the busy fairgrounds, searching for the two boys.

“There they are,” said Nystela, pointing to some picnic tables. “They’re pretending that they don’t know each other. Yet, more importantly, they’re pretending that they don’t know us.”

At a nearby picnic table, the worgen hunter and the troll rogue sat at opposite ends. They were looking in every other direction except at the two blood elf sisters.

“What do you say we make the boys wear the fish heads?” Nystela asked with a mischievous smirk.

“I couldn’t do that to Jenji,” said Evia as she took the fish head that Nystela handed to her.

Nystela shrugged as she took her fish head off. “Oh, Skylar!” Nystela called.

The worgen glanced in Nystela’s direction with his ears pinned against his head. He had not been with Nystela long, but it was long enough to recognize that tone apparently.

“I have something for you,” said Nystela sweetly.

Skylar glanced at the fish head and then back at Nystela. He jumped up from the table, and took off running in the opposite direction.

“Don’t you run away from me!” Nystela shouted as she took off after him.

Jenji shook his head. “They gonna get kicked out of here,” he said as Evia walked up. “I be glad dat ya not be as crazy as ya sistah.”

While she silently agreed, Evia did not like it when Jenji called her sister crazy. Standing behind Jenji, Evia shoved the fish head onto his head.

“Evia!” Jenji’s shout was muffled by the fish head. He tried to pull it off, but his tusks were stuck through the fish head.

Evia could not help herself and broke out into laughter. Nystela was right. She did need to lighten up more.


	2. Water Worries

Skylar glanced nervously at the walls of water surrounding Nazjatar. It made the worgen’s fur stand up on end.

“For someone who’s scared of water, this must be terrifying for you,” said his girlfriend, Nystela. The blood elf had a smirk on her face.

“I’m not afraid of water,” growled Skylar. “I’m afraid of drowning. Has anyone even thought about what would happen if this place suddenly started filling up with water?” he asked, looking around at his other companions.

Hotah and Tine just stared at him. Hotah, the tauren paladin, shrugged one of his shoulders.

“No one has thought about it,” muttered Skylar as he gave another nervous glance at the water.

“Don’t worry,” said Tine, the gnome warlock, from where she sat on Hotah’s other shoulder. “I have a spell for underwater breathing. Besides, you’re probably going to be eaten by a giant shark or one of those other underwater monsters swimming on the other side of that water wall, before you could drown,” she added, sounding a little too chipper.

“Wonderful. That makes me feel so much better,” sighed Skylar sarcastically.


	3. Living Together

Caryla smiled when she heard the ringing of the bell she had rigged up on the window of the bedroom. Her smile got wider when she heard her husband cursing.

“Is there a problem?” the forsaken woman asked sweetly as she walked into the bedroom.

Jasper glared at her while he unwound the wire connected to the bell. “What’s the big idea with this?” asked the human rogue.

“If you would use the front door like a normal person, I wouldn’t have to resort to tactics like that,” claimed Caryla.

“Nothing about me is normal,” said Jasper.

“I know,” sighed Caryla. “You’re getting mud on the nightstand.”

“Sorry,” said Jasper as he jumped down. “Smile, I got you something.”

“What?” Caryla asked.

Jasper pulled a gold necklace out of his pocket.

“Jasper, it’s beautiful,” exclaimed Caryla.

Jasper stepped behind her and put it around her neck.

“Where did you get it?” she asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Jasper.

Caryla spun around to face the rogue. “Jasper Clark, did you steal this?!” she demanded.

“I said don’t worry about it. Besides the spider loa in my head told me to,” said Jasper as he headed towards the bathroom.

“Jasper, just because some troll god tells you to do something doesn’t mean you have to do it!” Caryla hollered after him.


End file.
